Story of Foxes
by Creator of Arrancar
Summary: An old friend of Konata come into town, and things weren't annoying enough as it is with Konata around.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Lucky Star and Naruto. But I wish I did because there will be so many changes. **

**Lucky Star series will be a little longer. **

**Naruto will be smart, stop smiling so much, have common sense to know when a girl (Hinata) likes him, stop going after girls who don't like him(Sakura), and in some cases only care for himself and not care for others much less people he has just meet or do not know (Such as the stupid people in his village).**

**The villages will stop kissing the butts of anyone who have a bloodline. (Uchiha)**

**Sakura will stop being so annoying.**

**Naruto will hate his parent's guts.**

**Naruto will not forgive those who lied or keep secrets about his life. **

**Shikamaru will stop being so lazy, whining and complain like a little girl.**

**The old people in the series will stop being like perverts. (If you watch the anime, you know who I am talking about **)**

**Every girl around Naruto age will fall in love with him. **

**Naruto wearing too much orange to be a ninja. Also Naruto should shut up ever now and then.**

**NARUTO WILL STOP EATING SO MUCH RAMEN!!!**

**Sorry, these are the things I have a problem with. Despite all this, I enjoy watching and I have no problem with both Naruto and Lucky Star.**

It is my first story.

**Chapter 1: Old Friend**

It was a beautiful day in Japan, classes were over for today and a young blue hair, fox face girl wants to spend the rest of her day in the one way she knows how…..

…..going to buy more anime and manga.

As she walk into the store, the clerk behind the desk look at Konata with a determined look.

"Legendary Girl A, I will get you to buy something this time. Even if I have to sacrifice my employees to do so." thought the clerk.

"SAY WHAT!?!?" Shout the employees behind him.

Before he can initial his plans, he heard an scream.

"NO WAY!" Konata shouted as she look on the shelves and saw an new game that just came out.

_Zombie poor people_. To win, you must kill the poor who became zombies. **(Sorry, blame Cartman from South Park)**.

As she reach for the anime, another hand reach for it and grab it right in front of her

"Hey! I want that!" Konata shouted

"Sorry, I was looking for this….huh?"

The blonde boy with lines on his face that looked like whiskers, who was sightly taller than Konata look at Konata in surprised.

"Konata………"

"Naruto………"

Both of them screamed in delight and hug each other.

"Hey I miss you." Konata squealed

"I miss you too, How you been doing?" Naruto asked

"The usual……Playing games, watching anime, this and that……But some people keep talking down to me, giving me all this nonsense such school and college, I mean come on why is everyone so serious?"

"I know" Naruto said as he put the game back on the shelves.

The blonde boy rub Konata head like a pet….

"Poor Konata, why can't people just let you have fun?"

"I know" she said innocently. She loved talking to Naruto, He was the only boy who understand the poor girl's pain.

As the two walk out the door forgetting completely about the game that was put back on the shelves, the clerk look at them defeated as they walked out.

"Damn……..It…….."

While Konata and Naruto were talking to one another, Konata cell phone rang

Konata answered it.

"Hello, oh hi Kagami"

Naruto could almost hear yelling and a some cursing coming from the cell phone.

"Oh…..was that today?"

Konata pulled the phone away from her ear as Kagami shouted even louder

"Remember to breath while you shouting Kagami or you pass out."

Kagami said something else over the phone

"Okay okay I'm coming"

Konata shut her cell phone off then look at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, want to meet my friends."

Naruto look at her with an confused expression. "Um…..sure"

Konata giggled

"Oh I'm sure they are going to love you Naruto."

**Lucky Channel:**

"HIYA LUCKY!"

"It's time for special episode of Lucky Channel, I'm your host Agami Kogami!..and this is…"

"Hello!…I'm…."

"Who cares!. I'm the star, anyway today we are talking about Konata old friend Naruto"

"Yes, Naruto grew up with Konata. He loves ramen an unhealthy obsession with ramen, thankfully Konata have been trying to get Naruto to cut back on ramen. It was thanks to her that Naruto started collecting anime and manga, but he doesn't have such a large section as she does. He also likes…."

Zzzzzz

Agami fell asleep during the introduction

"Um…please wake up….um and in the studio is a special guest here…Naruto Uzumaki"

"Hello, I'm Naruto Uz……"

Agami woke up and jumped in before he could finished "Oooohhhhh….sorry, out of time…..Bye me!"

"What the hell?!?!?!" Naruto shouted


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting the friends.**

In front of the movie theater stand four…no… three girls who was about to see a movie. Unfortunately they was wanting for their fourth.

"She's late…..She's late…….SHE'S LATE!!!!….Where the hell is she?!?!?" Shouted an purple haired girl with tied up in pig-tails as she paced back and forth.

"Sis please clam down" said another girl with short purple hair.

The third girl with glass spoke up. "Yes, you shouldn't get so work up over it."

While walking down the street, both Konata and Naruto talk to each other.

"I'm curios, why is it that the characters in the series so weird?" Naruto said while look at Konata

Naruto continued talking "I mean, On one side, the main character which is a female, beautiful and can get any man that they want but for some strange reason , she is single and never been in a relationship?"

"Another side, the main character is a male who has a hot girl follow them around but those not want anything to do with the girl or put the moves on that girl, almost like there gay or something? Or that some lazy man or a loser getting paired with a hot girls?"(Shikamaru/Ino/Temari)

Konata answered him "Duh, Anime would be mean nothing without conflict. We might as well be watching soap operas…ah….HEY!"

Konata notice here three friends and waved to them.

"Konata, so nice of you to finally show up." Said the girl with pig-tails trying to control her rage at Konata for being late. She tried to calm down as she then looked at Naruto.

"Who this?"

"This is my good friend Naruto." Konata said in a happy tone.

"Hello, my name is Naruto and I like anime!"

"Already I hate him" Kagami thought

Konata pointed to the girl with short hair.

"This is Tsukasa."

"Hello"

"Hello"

Konata pointed to the girl with glasses

"This is Miyuki."

"Hello there" said Miyuki.

"Hello" said Naruto.

Konata then pointed to the girl with pig-tails.

"And this ball of sunshine is Kagami."

"Very funny." Kagami spoke

Immediately Naruto looked at Kagami and turned to Konata.

Naruto then whispered something in Konata's ear.

Then Konata whispered in Naruto's ear.

They continued between each other until they looked at Kagami and giggled.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY YOU TWO?!?!"

"Nothing" both Kagami and Naruto said in union as they tried to look innocent

Miyuki spoke up "Anyway, how did you two meet?"

"Oh that, At a anime convention"

Kagami muttered "Of course"

**Flashback**

The place was back, at least 100 people was there buying so many anime collectibles. As well as one fox face girl.

"Ah!….I don't have this and there is one left." Konata said looking at a figure.

"Sorry but I was looking for this"

Another hand appeared and grab the anime right in front of her.

Hey I wanted that?! Konata shouted

"Sorry, you should have been faster."

The blonde haired boy smiled, stick his tongue out playful at Konata and ran off.

**(A FEW HOURS LATER)**

"COOL! I was looking for this!" Konata said look at a rare anime book.

"Then keep looking."

The blond haired boy said as he grabbed the book and ran off.

HEY! Kagami shouted at the blonde boy.

**(A FEW MORE HOURS LATER.)**

Konata looked around for the blond haired boy and then reached for an anime figure that she saw.

"I…" Konata started to say.

"MINE!"

The blond haired boy shouted but before he could run off with it Konata grabbed his arm.

"HEY! Back off!" Konata shouted at the blonde boy.

"No, you!!" Naruto shouted at Konata.

**(AFTER A FEW HOURS OF SHOUTING AT EACH OTHER, MAKING FUN AT EACH OTHER AND WARNED BY SECURITY TO BE THROWN OUT OF THE CONVENTION IF THEY DON'T STOP FIGHTING. THE TWO LAUGH AND INTRODUCE THEMSELVES AND SPENT THE REST OF THE DAY AT THE CONVENTION TOGETHER.)**

**(ENTER MUSICAL MONTAGE)**

After spending a lot of money later….

**(END MUSICAL MONTAGE)**

**(THE NEXT DAY AT NARUTO'S HOME)**

"You're leaving." Konata said in a sad tone.

"Yeah but only for an while. My Aunt's job is sending her to America, so we're going to be gone for while." Naruto said who is just as sad about this as her.

"So you be back, in that case…..bye."

Konata quickly kissed Naruto on the cheek and ran off.

Naruto softly touch his cheek and smiled seeing Konata run off.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Konata then spoke, "End Flashback now what are you waiting for, we were supposed to go to the movies today right, let's go!"

Konata ran ahead leaving an angry Kagami behind.

"We were waiting for you" Kagami spoke up trying to control her rage.

**Lucky Channel:**

"HIYA LUCKY!! ,Today is the second episode of Lucky Channel. First I like to say I'm sorry that our Director/Author (Creator of Arancar) has stuff like school and class work so you won't see quick updates in the story. Anyway, this is….." Agami said and pointed to her right.

"Minnora Shinzuke, pleasure to be here."

"Today we…" Agami started to say.

"Hey!" shouted Naruto

"Jesus, nearly gave me an heart attack you son of a….." said Agami

"Never mind that…why you made me come to the last show and I didn't get to say anything?"

"……the show felt sorry for you." Agami said in a happy voice.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the show feel sorry for those who dumber than dirt. We can't control how we are born."

"Say what?!" Naruto said which angered him

"Yeah, eating nothing but ramen, hitting on a girl who don't want anything to do with you (Sakura at 12 years old), turning into a naked girl and sweet talking men to get out of trouble, too stupid to notice a girl love you (Hinata), screaming Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke this, Sasuke that. Why don't you just marry the guy?…oh out of time…BYE ME!" Agami said in a happy voice to the camera.

"….that was mean…." Naruto said in a sad voice.

"I got only one line today" muttered Agami's partner Minora to himself.

**Author's Note: **

Sorry about the long update, school and all. I hope Konata and Naruto's meeting together was okay to all of you.


End file.
